Kites are flying higher than ever. Revolutionary new designs and materials have produced spectacular kites, including a 45 foot long Mylar dragon and huge parafoils. Until my invention, line retrievers have not kept pace with kites and the fact that many persons having all degrees of skills and resources now fly those kites. Until now a truly universal winder has not existed. With many, gloves are required to avoid line burns, especially when children use hard pullers. Precision devices are too expensive for many people and resort to skeiner non-reel retrievers demonstrates that the conventional rotor type winders have short-comings.